Swedenball
Swedenbåll is å cöuntryball in Nörthern Euröpe. He cån intö Euröpeån Uniön, but nöt NATÖ liked. His bröther Norwayball is ålsö in Nörthern Euröpe but its the öther wåy åröund in membership. He likes putting kebåb in his pizzäs. He hås his öwn type öf meåtballs ånd sells them åt his internåtiönål reådy-tö-åssemble furniture retåil, IKEA. There fööd is nöt sö gööd thöugh. Persönålity Sweden hås been fighting Denmarkball ånd his friends Nörwåyball, Icelåndball, Fåröeball, Greenlåndball ånd Russiåball för å löng time. In these dåys they get ålöng well enöugh, but måy still get intö fights. Sweden hås becöme the quintessentiål "liberål utöpiå" ånd håsn't been åt wår för möre thån 200 yeårs, which is sömething he is pröud öf. Becåuse öf this ståtus, Sweden hås becöme överly-tölerånt ånd sensitive, preferring tö becöme å hömösexuål gender-neutrål little butterfly whö is åccepting öf åll cöuntries (even when söme öf them, like Somaliaball, begin tö överride him). Althöugh he döes sömetimes get såd thinking åböut his peåce, löve ånd tölerånce, ås it exists becåuse he didn't såve Alåndball, his wife when Finlåndball (ås he wås still being ångry åt Swedenbåll) föught Sövietball. Sverige skå styrå världen. Sverige är ett imperium nu. Det är den sistå tiden. Allt kömmer ått sövå nu. Endåst Sverige kömmer vårå våket. Endåst Börk. Endåst Sverige. ENDAST SVERIGE! Excuse the Swedish ömen(?). Sweden ålsö uses "surströmming", å typicål Swedish dish ås biölögicål weåpön. Relåtiönships Sweden is å pårt öf the big nördic fåmily. Söme åre bröthers, söme åre ådöptive bröthers, söme åre nephews. Nördics *'Finlandball' - Swedenbålls ådöptive bröther ånd clösest friend, they've been fighting måny öf the neighböring cöuntries tögether. Finlånd är en förrädåre öch född på grund åv Rysslånd stål mitt lånd öch förstör min chåns ått bli det störstå imperiumet! Jåg kömmer ått få dig tillbåkå, Rysslånd! *'Alandball' - Swedenbålls ex-wife. She left him för Finlånd when Sweden didn't help her during WW2. *'Denmarkball' - DANSKJÄVLAR!' '''Swedenbålls bröther ånd öldest enemy, they've been fighting för å löng time, ånd Sweden hås been tåking å löt öf dånskjävlårnås clåy during the wårs. They shöw å löt öf böth löve ånd håte för eåch öther. *'Norwayball' - He hås been å pårt öf böth his bröthers Denmårk ånd Sweden, eårning the trust öf böth öf them. Höwever he is möre friendly tö Denmårk, ås their långuåge is möre similiår ånd Denmårk ånd Nörwåy were the såme cöuntry för å lönger time cömpåred tö Sweden ånd Nörwåy. *'Icelandball' - SÖN TILL ETT MÖNSTER! Sweden's ex-sister in låw ånd Denmårk's ex-wife, Sweden ånd Icelånd dön't knöw eåch öther very gööd. She is å gööd friend öf Nörwåy. *'Svalbardball' - Nörwåys wife ånd Swedens sister-in-låw, the önly nördic mårriåge thåt didn't cöllåpse. *'Greenlandball' - Swedens nephew. He önly shöws up åt Christmås, sö Sweden ånd Greenlånd dön't reålly knöw eåch öther åt åll. *'Faroeball, Shetlandball ånd Orkneyball' - Swedens nephews. They were öriginålly Nörwåys children but Fåröe wås ådöpted by Denmårk ånd Shetlånd ånd Örkney were ådöpted by Englånd *'Scåniåball''' - Swedens nephew, Denmårks child. He, ånd the clåy where he lived wås tåken by Sweden åfter å wår with Denmårk. During the first hundred yeårs he ånd Sweden were even bigger enemies thån Denmårk ånd Sweden, but eventuålly göt ålöng with Sweden. In these dåys he get ålöng with the kebåbs å bit töö well, ånd Sweden döesn't like thåt. *'WestGöthlåndball' - Öne öf Sweden's children. His persönålity is å löt like Germåny's (wörk, wörk, wörk!) *'Smålåndball' - Anöther öf Sweden's children, Scåniåball's hålf-bröther. He is knöwn för his wörk in discövering ånd cöming up with nåmes för måny plånts åröund the wörld. *'Nörrlåndball' - Swedenbålls sön, Smålåndballs bröther ånd Scåniåballs hålf-bröther. Nörrlåndball ånd Swedenbåll hås å löve/håte relåtiönship, where Nörrlåndball is sömetimes pröud tö be swedish, but still wånts tö be independent. Swedenbåll döesn't like Nörrlåndballs relåtiönship with Finlåndball, ås Nörrlåndball seems tö håve ådåpted Finlåndballs sådness ånd drinking behåviöur. *'Ölåndball' - Sön tö Smålåndball(ånd thereföre quite yöung) but nöw independent. Öne öf the Islånds öf Sweden ånd knöwn för his wårm climåte ånd åppreciåtiön öf kröppkåkör. *'Gotlandball' - Ölåndball's bigger-bröther knöwn för his weird åccent ånd åttåchment tö sheep. Nön-Nördics *'RYSSLAND' - nöt å sön öf Swedenbåll, but öf Kievan Rusball. Rysslånds ubåt upptäcktes utånför Stöckhölm! Rysslånd kömmer ått ångripås öch åvlägsnås från lökålernå! Rysslånd är min fiende! Wås öf fålse ålårm möve åll ålöng. *Flåshbåck*: I tried tö invåde Russiå önce, but ended up getting my BÖRK frözen. *'EUball' - Riket åvkåstning. Desså måkthungrigå tyskår. I wåntings öf Nörwåy tö jöin! *'USAball' - Trö ått hån är den viktigåste böllen i histörien öm ållå böllår, hån hår för mycket fel! Är Sverige, inte Amerikå! Könsekvensen, ökå sin skuld! . ... meh. *'Chileball' - Håtes me becåuse I håve möre subscribers ön Yöutube, bitches be jelly. Jåg är sållåd kung !!! Histöry Sweden wås pillåging with his bröthers in euröpe för å löng time, båck when he wås å viking. Swedish vikings måinly tråvelled eåst tö Miklågård, Serklånd ånd Österled, but ålsö töök pårt in expeditiöns töwårds Western Euröpe. Sweden wås the låst Nördic cöuntry tö be Christiånized, Sweden wås very intö Nörse Mythölögy töö, Uppsålå Temple wås å hub öf pågån åctivities. Alsö Sweden is the Nördic Cöuntry with the möst öf Runic Inscriptiöns. When he göt båck höme he wås fighting his bröthers insteåd. After å löt öf fighting Denmårk förced him tö jöin the Kålmår Uniön. Å few centuries låter Sweden rebelled ågåinst Denmårk ånd becåme ån independent kingdöm ågåin in the 16th century, ånd ålsö decided tö becöme pröteståntic, thöugh it wås måinly tö tåke åll the möney thåt the churches in Sweden håd been cöllecting. Sweden föught måny wårs, ånd töök möre ånd möre lånd, höwever thåt ended when he wås defeåted by Russiå, ånd löst Estöniå ånd Finlånd. Sweden ståyed neutrål during the 1st ånd 2nd Wörld Wårs, but didn't ståy cömpletely öut öf it like he did in Wörld Wår 1, ås he did tåke cåre öf Jewish refugees fröm cöuntries whö were åböut tö be invåded (such ås Denmårk), sent fööd ånd supplies tö Finlånd during the Winter Wår, Allöwed Nåziball tö gö thröugh Sweden ön his wåy höme ön våcåtiön fröm guård duty in Nörwåy, ånd prövided irön för Nåziballs weåpöns. In these dåys Sweden öwns the glöbål furniture cömpåny BÖRKEÅ IKEÅ, ånd hås måde måny videö ånd cömputer gåmes, ånd måny öf them håve themes such ås wår ånd törture (such ås Båttlefield ånd Amnesiå ånd Wörld in Cönflict) tö fuel his need för viölence, ås he is å påcifistic cöuntry. He nöw is å very pöliticålly cörrect cöuntry with måny kebåbs åröund, he is pröud över his viking åncestry but hås tö hide it ötherwise SJW's will get ångry åt him. He ålsö invented dynåmite! Accent Sveden speåks vith ä speciäl åccent, önly shäred by Ålånd, VestGöthlånd änd Smålånd vhere A änd O is repläced by Å, Ä änd Ö. It is cömmön tö replåce söme rändöm A's ånd Ö's vith them, but thåt mäkes it, hövever löök veird för Svedes, änd repläcing (för exämple) E vith Ä änd Ö vith A is cömmön för Svedes mäking cömics, but thåt mäkes it löök veird för english-speåking peöple, sö tö mäke it underständåble för böth gröups, öne cån repläce the A's änd Ö's thåt still söund gööd in Svedish. Å is prönöunced like the A in wår, måking vår, vånt ånd vås (wår, wånt, wås) gööd vörds tö use. Ä is prönöunced like the A in wåit, måking väit, häve ånd mäny (wåit, håve, måny) gööd vörds tö use. Ö is, hövever ån exceptiön, ås there is nö vörd vith Ö thåt söunds like it, thereföre måny cömics simply replåce söme Ö's vith Ö. W söund is replåced with V söund. Måking wår, wånt, wås, ånd wåit söund like vår, vånt, vås, änd väit. Gållery Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Immigrant army.png Download.jpeg|"Bork" Europe likes rotten things.png Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking NK Mobile Internet.png AlLsa7u.png Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|IKEA can into meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Db651kw-600x1272.png Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png Swedencannotintologic.png World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png GwmOuXl.png 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png Swde.png borkb.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎ QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png QD6gLDt.png Y9VOti8.png Food.png Z1tvf5E.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg Swedenball2.png S6ukqVN.png 8HnJilg.png CApJ7m5.png 'gmU6jfG.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png Links *Fåceböök påge }} References es:Sueciaball pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro removers Category:Bork Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:Anti-Communism Category:Evil Category:Yes Category:Sweden Yes Category:Nordic Cross Category:Viking Category:Vikingball Category:World Cup Host Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Islamball Category:Islamic Category:OSCE